A technique has been known from the past of using a long plate-shaped magnet formed by integrating a plurality of divided magnet parts, as a magnet to be inserted into magnet insertion slots of a rotor core of a motor (see WO2001/095460A). By forming the magnets to be inserted into magnet insertion slots with the plurality of magnet parts as mentioned above to reduce volume of the individual magnet parts, it is possible to reduce the eddy current generated by the variation of an acting magnetic field.
Since a large cost is incurred for bonding the plurality of the magnet parts to form the long plate-shape, a method is considered for cost reduction in which a bonding process of the plurality of the magnet parts is omitted and a plurality of the magnet parts is inserted into the magnet insertion slots of the rotor core as it is.
However, the space between the magnet parts and the magnet insertion slot of the rotor core is so narrow that a problem arises in which the magnet parts cannot be inserted thereinto unless the magnet parts are positioned with high precision just above the magnet insertion slot.